kirliatheemotionwolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of things that Kirlia has ripped off
As every Kirlia the Emotion Wolf fan is probably aware of, our autistic hero has quite the imagination. But some argue that due to the mental block that is autism, her powerful and mighty artistic ordeals cannot come to fruition. So she just does what every good TV/book/movie writer does: she goes and steals an enormous amount of crap from other places. To her credit, plagiarizing isn't easy. After all, how do you grab something that comes from another person's mind, adapt it to your own storyline and make it so that it fits in, without having whatever it is that you stole stand out like an obese retard with a red and blue striped shirt in the middle of a crowd? Being the genius comic book creator that she is, she feels that she doesn't need to bother with details such as a good plot, readability, or even consistency. Just stick in a few mildly funny jokes and you got yourselves a new installment in the ASK series. Not resembling anything at all, right? Also, Kirlia, "giving credit" is not a liscense to steal. Onward with the list of crap she's stolen: Main influences Sonic the Hedgehog * Her pride and glory Kirlia, which, as we all know, is a recolor of Amy Rose with a wolf tail and horns. * In fact, almost all of her Sonic characters are recolors (ex. Dialga is a Shadow recolor) * Slash the Wolf is a major rip-off of Blaze the Cat. This is most prominent in the fact that Slash used to be a cat, and has fire powers. * Kirlia's scythe is a copy of Amy Rose's Boku no Pico Pico Hammer. * Her sprite movie 'Slade's Rage' is almost identical in plot to Sonic 06's Shadow VS Mephiles arc. Pok'emon * Like the previously mentioned Kirlia and Palkia, many of her characters rip off various Pok'emon, giving her characters Pok'emon names and mirroring their powers, particularly the Sinnoh legendaries. * An old plot device in her series was Kirlia meeting the lake guardians Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. * Cresselia being Darkrai's enemy in ASK is derived from Cresselia and Darkrai representing the full and new moon in Pok'emon Diamond and Pearl versions. * Aurnia's hairdo is similar to Moltres's. Anime UNDER CONSTRUCTION Western animation Ninjago * Moonlight the Viper's snake form is very similar in design to the character Pythor. The same thing applies to BlackDusk the Nightmare, who is even more similar in appearance despite not being a snake. * Ag Rage is a blatant copy of the Fire Dragon, and the background of the picture he appears in is similar to the Fire Temple. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Comics Green Lantern * Spear the Scorpion's backstory is very similar to the backstory of Solomon Grundy. Both became immortal after they died, and both have amnesia. The only difference is that Spear is a two-dimensional mess, and Solomon is an epic force of destruction. Western Literature The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Kirlia having to choose Silver or Shadow to be her boyfriend is very similar to how Bella has to choose between Edward and Jacob. The Hunger Games *The above situation might have also been stolen from the Hunger Games. In it, a similar situation happens where Katniss, the main female character, must choose between Gale or Peeta to be her boyfriend. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Movies Bram Stoker's Dracula Kirlia's version of Dracula seems to have been mostly based off of the Dracula that appears in this film. Category:Listings Category:Kirlia's faniverse